Organic light emitting devices have attracted a lot of interests because of the advantages such as thin, large-plane, solid-state and flexible, wherein white organic light emitting devices have become focus due to demonstrated applications in the solid-state light source or as backlight for liquid crystal displays.
Bernanose. A et al. have began the studies on organic light emitting devices (hereinafter, organic light emitting device is often abbreviated as “OLED”) since 1950s, and the initial material was anthracene, because the thickness was so large and resulted in that the drive voltage was too high. Until the year 1987, a low-weight molecule OLED with the structure of ITO/Diamine/Alq3/Mg:Ag was reported by C. W. Tang and Vanslyke of Eastman Kodak Co. in USA, and the luminance of the device was up to 1000 cd/m2 at the drive voltage 10V at that time, and the external quantum efficiency was 1.0%. The studies on the electroluminescent devices have attracted a lot of interests of scientists, which indicated the probabilities of applications in displays. And then the studies and the industrializations of OLEDs as prelude are opened.
The high efficiency, high luminescent intensity and color stability of OLEDs are particularly significant to their industrializations. Recent years, phosphorescent materials are introduced to OLEDs which result in that the triplet and singlet excitons are fully used, and so that the luminescent intensity and efficiency are improved markedly. However, the lifetime of blue devices and blue emitting layer of devices is the key problem combining the characteristics of OLEDs, and ways of developing long-lifetime blue materials and optimizing the structures of OLEDs are used to improve the lifetime. At the structure optimization aspect, the Chinese patent document 200510007765.9 and 200510007786.0 of sanyo disclosed a device where the lifetime was improved through introducing two kinds of dopants, and the Chinese patent document 01120883.X of Eastman Kodak disclosed a device where the lifetime was as well improved by introducing the first dopant which could accept electron-hole energy from host and the second dopant which could accept energy from hole of host. The doped luminescent layers above are all doped in single luminescent layer, and the disadvantage is the low efficiency.